


And I found love in a mechanical heart

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Drabble requests Oct 2020 [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: :), Drabble, Gen, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Drabble request with the prompt: “cat”
Relationships: The Girl & her cat
Series: Drabble requests Oct 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	And I found love in a mechanical heart

The cat finds her. 

(Of course it does, she realizes later; it’s programmed to.)

But the fact of the matter is, the cat finds her, and she wakes up one day with its warm body curled beside her in the ruins of the house she’d spent the night in. And maybe it doesn’t know, or care, what it’d done for her, but she’s grateful to it.

Breakfast that morning is a bag of chips, crushed to little more than crumbs, and she lets it lick the pieces from her hand. 

At night, it lies beside her and keeps her warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
